Electronic devices may include multiple semiconductor chips and a substrate onto which the semiconductor chips may be mounted. Multichip devices and methods for manufacturing multichip devices constantly have to be improved. It may be desirable to improve a performance and a quality of the multichip devices. In particular, it may be desirable to increase an integration density and to improve a thermal management of the multichip devices.